


A Break Well Deserved

by Sakimori



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakimori/pseuds/Sakimori
Summary: Kirika is in a bit of trouble, and Shirabe takes it upon herself to help.





	A Break Well Deserved

Shirabe was not at all surprised to hear a faint, rhythmic thumping as she walked down the hallway to her apartment. _A hundred and sixty beats per minute,_ she thought. _She always did love that one._ She raised her hand to knock on the door, but another idea crossed her mind just in time. With a sly grin on her face, she cracked the door open just enough to slip inside. Her footsteps toward the bedroom were completely masked by _Dangerous Sunshine_, and so she found herself standing directly behind the woman responsible for the music.

Kirika sat at her desk, asleep and drooling despite the churning guitars blasting from her computer's speakers. Several notebooks were scattered on the workspace, none of which open to actual notes. As Shirabe leaned over her sleeping girlfriend to turn the speakers off, she noticed a block of text near Kirika's hand. _Kiri-chan is supposed to be studying but here she is, writing me love notes._ She silenced the song in the middle of the climax, stirring Kirika but not waking her. Leaning down, she spoke directly into Kirika's ear.

"Good evening, sweetheart!"

Awakened suddenly from a not-so-restful sleep, Kirika jolted. Her brief flailing sent her chair flying backwards, nearly knocking Shirabe down with it. Kirika sat in her overturned chair for a moment before squirming out of it. Accepting her fate, she stayed on the floor, lying on her back and staring blankly at the ceiling. Shirabe couldn't help but notice the necklace resting on the floor beside her. "Kiri-chan, I know you only wear your pendant when you're nervous. Is it your final? Was someone mean to you? Just tell me who and I'll teach them a lesson, don't you worry."

"N-no! Nobody's done anything to me, I just… I don't understand why I need to know anything about this math shit for an arts degree. I want to write songs, not figure out the derivative of x squared!"

"2x…" Shirabe muttered under her breath as she knelt down next to Kirika. "Look, I know it's hard, but you're burning yourself out!" She sighed, and put a hand on Kirika's forehead. "You need a break, dear."

Kirika sighed too. "I know babe, but I just can't do that right now. I'm going to fail this test and my professor is going to write a letter to the dean and I'm going to be kicked out of school and I won't be able to get into another program and even if I did I wouldn't have my scholarship and so I'll just end up working at Taco Bell until we're both old ladies and I just can't do that, Shirabe!" She yelled the last few words through tears, and it nearly broke Shirabe's heart.

"Kiri-chan, listen." She waited a moment for her cries to slow down, but Kirika showed no sign of recovery. Shirabe removed her hand from her girlfriend's forehead and gently slapped her cheek. "Listen!"

"A-alright… what?"

"You're doing that thing again. That thing where every little mishap is a cataclysm, and if something doesn't go perfectly then it's the end of the world."

"Yeah, because it is!" She heaves again, still crying on the floor of the bedroom.

"No, sweetheart, it isn't. Even if you fail this class, you can try again. Two more times, actually. And that aside, I know you. You're being too hard on yourself." When this failed to calm Kirika, she laid down next to her and put an arm across her. It may not have been the most comfortable place for a snuggle, but it was necessary. They stayed there for a few minutes while Kirika slowly stopped crying.

"Kiri-chan?"

"What now?"

"You need a break. Let's go somewhere."


End file.
